Uta no onii-san deluxe
by eric clutter
Summary: Suite du drama à ma façon, encore une fois. Mamoru s'est rendu compte qu'il voit Kenta-kun autrement que comme son collègue mais il refuse de le lui avouer. Spoils sur le drama !
1. Chapter 1

**Ce sera une narration Mamoru/Kenta tour à tour.**

_Uta no oni-san deluxe_

« Que vous soyez nés, les enfants, dans une telle époque, je me sentais désolé pour vous. Seulement, j'avais tord. C'est parce que nous sommes nés à une telle époque que l'on doit changer. »

J'ai encore ces paroles de Kenta-kun dans la tête. On a du mal croire que ce type est devenu Uta no onii-san par erreur quand on le voit aujourd'hui. Il en est devenu l'incarnation parfaite. Ça me tue de l'admettre mais j'ai appris à mettre ma fierté de côté. Il est ce qu'il est et mérite d'être ce qu'il est. Après tout, je l'avais mal jugé au début. Je trouvais que c'était injuste qu'un type aussi mal élevé attire plus l'attention que moi et ait plus de fans. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment détesté, je l'enviais, c'est surtout ça. Et je pensais que ce n'était que de la chance mêlé à cette injustice, que le monde ne récompensait que ceux qui ne le méritent et qu'importent notre dur labeur... on y gagnait rien en retour. Pourtant, il avait traversé de grosses difficultés lui aussi. A ce moment-là, je m'étais rendu compte à quel point j'avais été stupide et à quel point mes paroles et mes actions avaient du être blessantes pour lui. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pleuré, aussi bien pour m'excuser de ma bêtise, que pour Kenta-kun que j'avais mal jugé...

Kenta-kun, Kenta-kun... Je suis content de pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom. C'est quelque chose qui est arrivé naturellement environ un mois après le début « Chantons tous ensemble Deluxe ! ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne l'ai pas appelé Yano-kun au cours d'une des pauses d'un de nos tournages. Je ne m'en étais rendu compte qu'une fois qu'on allait reprendre le tournage. J'en ai parlé discrètement à Kenta-kun d'un air gêné car c'était malpoli de l'appeler par son prénom sans son consentement, mais il a juste haussé les épaules en marmonnant un « Fais comme tu veux ! ». Par contre, je n'ose pas omettre le « - kun », ce serait trop embarrassant. Ce n'est pas le cas pour lui ! Comme on pourrait s'y attendre de sa part, il ne met pas de suffixe quand il m'appelle « Mamoru » et ça ne le dérange pas du tout. Il m'appelle comme ça pratiquement depuis notre première rencontre. Ça m'est égal, je ne suis pas très difficile sur les convenances. Si un ou une collègue veut m'appeler par mon prénom, ça ne me dérange pas. Je me serais quand même attendu à ce qu'il me demande mon avis d'abord. Seulement, Kenta-kun n'est pas du genre à agir ainsi. On s'est vraiment rapproché davantage depuis cette nouvelle version de l'émission, à moins que ce ne fut plus tôt ? Depuis notre petite bagarre par exemple ? Très franchement, je ne sais pas et ça n'a pas d'importance. Y voyant désormais un signe de notre grande amitié, je souris intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il prononce mon prénom. Je suis content de ce lien que je partage avec lui, ainsi qu'avec Urarara-san.

Elle est très mignonne. En tout cas, Kenta-kun avons pu constater que son comportement de... méchante fille était seulement du à la présence de Himuro-san. Elle voulait se trouver sous le feu des projecteurs et s'était rallié au prince afin d'attirer l'attention. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'agir de la sorte. Elle le sait maintenant, elle n'a qu'à être elle-même et c'est suffisant. Elle a ses manières de princesse de temps à autre, mais elles ne sont pas moins gênantes que le comportement habituel de Kenta-kun, bien qu'il se soit calmé plus ou moins, petit à petit, en aimant ce métier de Uta no onii-san.

J'aime ce métier, j'aime chanter et danser, j'aime Kenta-kun et Urara-san, j'aime l'émission « Chantons tous ensemble Deluxe ! ».

« Oiii ! Mamoru, tu rêves ? »

Je cligne des yeux en voyant une main secoué devant moi. Ahhh... j'aurais pu mieux choisir mon moment pour rêvasser, on était en pleine prise...

Ehhhh ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu la foudre frapper alors qu'on est dans un bâtiment ? Oh... c'est juste Urara-san qui est en colère.

« Mamoru-kun ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'être dans la lune ! On travaille ! »

Elle se met soudainement à prendre une pose dramatique par terre comme si elle allait mourir. J'ai à nouveau une impression bizarre. On dirait qu'on assiste à la fin du film Titanic, avec la musique en fond sonore. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre surtout avec la pièce qui s'assombrit et une seule lumière qui se se pose sur elle.

« Certes, ça fait presque six mois que « Chantons tous ensemble ! » est revenu dans cette nouvelle version. Toutefois ! Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes en danger permanent, et que la fin vécue par la dernière émission pourrait se reproduire pour celle-ci également. Il est donc important que l'on travaille correctement et mieux qu'avant afin d'éviter de revivre cette expérience. »

Ah, les lumières et le son sont revenus à la normale. On a droit à des sermons presque toutes les semaines. Comme toujours, Kenta-kun est blasé en l'écoutant et ne le cache pas. Moi je l'écoute en souriant normalement. Elle ne dit que des choses évidentes, que tout le monde sait, néanmoins, une petite piqure de rappel de temps en temps ne fait jamais de mal. De cette façon on n'oublie jamais de donner son maximum pour satisfaire notre public d'enfants ainsi que le personnel.

Avant de reprendre le tournage, je jette un regard à mon collègue devenu mon meilleur ami avec le temps. Je sais qu'il m'aime bien lui aussi même si moi je l'aime un peu plus que je ne le devrai. Je préfère garder ces pensées pour moi. Je ne peux en parler à personne. Je vois Kenta-kun différemment depuis cette soirée pour fêter les 1 mois de la nouvelle version de l'émission. Non non non, je secoue la tête violemment, je dois me concentrer sur le tournage, je repenserai à cette histoire plus tard.

[center]*~*~*~*~* [/center]

Yahhhhh ! Je sautille le long du chemin me ramenant à la loge, en compagnie de Kenta-kun. Je lui fais part de mes impressions sur le tournage qu'on vient de terminer, de la façon dont je pense m'être débrouillé, de la façon dont je pense dont il s'est débrouillé, du fait que je me sois bien amusé, et je lui demande comment il a trouvé le tournage... Ce fut un autre des nombreux changements qu'a connu Kenta-kun, il a appris à répondre normalement autrement que par des plaintes ou des phrases de moins de cinq mots. On est loin encore d'avoir de vraies discussions comme entre deux potes... non, c'est faux. C'est une conception qui peut changer selon les points de vues. Et moi, je suis satisfait des conversations que j'ai avec Kenta-kun. Je le vois d'ailleurs sourire en me parlant, son sourire... il a son histoire ou tout du moins, une histoire particulière.

Je ne doute pas qu'il lui arrivait de sourire avant de se faire larguer par les membres de son groupe et par sa copine en même temps, mais en tout cas c'est certain, cette expérience lui avait fait perdre son sourire. Il ne parvenait plus à sourire, ne serait qu'un simple sourire de convenance. C'était vraiment triste, parfois effrayant. Quand on lui demandait d'en afficher un, il montrait une tête qui ferait peur à son propre reflet. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu aucun mal à sourire. C'était comme une seconde nature chez moi, une chose parfaitement naturelle. Je souris sans réfléchir et ça fait plaisir donc ça ne me donne que plus envie de sourire encore. J'espère que Kenta-kun a acquis un minimum de cet état d'esprit, en réalité, j'en suis convaincu.

Arrivés à la loge, on se change pour remettre nos vêtements normaux. Et à nouveau, quand Kenta-kun enlève son maillot pour mettre le sien, je profite discrètement de la vue qui s'offre à moi. C'est mal... c'est très mal d'avoir de telles pensées pour un collègue de travail qui plus est son meilleur ami... Je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est trop tentant et beaucoup trop agréable. Il n'est pourtant pas l'homme le plus musclé du monde, cependant, il n'est pas le moins musclé non plus.

« Mamoru, tu peux me passer mon maillot s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr. »

Il se trouve sur la chaise à côté de moi. Je le prends et le lui donne dans les mains sans me presser, voulant retarder un maximum ou son corps sera recouvert par son maillot et que je ne puisse l'avoir de nouveau sous les yeux que lors du prochain tournage pour notre émission. Du coup je suis presque en mode pause, à le regarder. Par conséquent, mon ami me regarde bizarrement et je sors la première explication qui me vient à l'esprit d'un air heureux et gêné.

« Je ne réalise pas encore la chance que l'on a de pouvoir continuer à être l'Uta no onii-san.

- Ça fait déjà un bout de temps que l'émission a repris, il serait temps ! »

Je rigole sans réfléchir. Sa répartie est amusante, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'en rende compte. Il termine de se rhabiller avant de partir en me saluant rapidement et moi je reste un peu gaga sur place. Je devrais vraiment apprendre à me calmer ou à maîtriser mes émotions, autrement quelqu'un finira par se rendre compte de quelque chose et puisque pour l'Uta no onii-san les histoires de cœur sont interdites...


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis content l'émission ait repris. Elle a changé mon existence, y compris les personnes en faisant partie. Je ne saurais mentionner toutes les choses que m'a apportées « Chantons tous ensemble ! ». Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle façon de voir l'existence, de nouveaux amis... J'aime chanter et danser avec la princesse et Mamoru pour les enfants.

J'ai été dévasté à l'annonce de la fin de cette émission, c'était comme si ce nouveau monde qui m'avait tant apporté disparaissait soudainement. Heureusement que l'émission a pu reprendre dans une version deluxe. Apparemment, ce serait grâce à cet espèce de producteur ultra louche, celui qui s'occupe de « Gisèle », mon ancien groupe. Je suis leurs activités même s'ils m'ont laissé tomber il y a longtemps. Je ne leur en veux plus, même à Akane. Elle m'a rejeté en dissolvant le groupe. Et la malchance s'était accumulé par la suite. Je me suis retrouvé par hasard dans le rôle de l'Uta no onii-san mais il est devenu tellement important pour moi aujourd'hui. Je ne considérai pas ce travail à sa juste valeur au début, et je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt qu'on pouvait y porter. J'ai appris à quel point j'avais tord.

Non vraiment, je n'en veux plus aux membres de mon ancien groupe. Quand je débutais dans « Chantons tous ensemble ! », il m'est arrivé de vouloir revenir avec eux, ils me manquaient, et j'avais besoin d'eux. Je pensais ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre à part chanter avec eux. Et la trahison d'Akane fut également lourde à porter. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'elle avait ses raisons, que ce producteur avide d'argent leur avait monté un peu la tête, néanmoins, comme il me l'a dit lui-même avant de se prendre mon poing dans la figure... ils ont pris la décision finale eux-mêmes. Je suis certain qu'elle m'aime encore malgré ce qu'elle a fait, moi aussi, j'ai encore des sentiments pour elle et ce serait peut-être bien qu'on se remette ensemble... seulement ce n'est pas possible, ça ne marcherait pas. Elle n'a pas hésité à se débarrasser de moi pour ses rêves, même si elle s'est contenté de s'identifier au mien, je ne peux pas revenir à une relation normale avec une telle personne. Je reste heureux de faire ce métier de l'Uta no onii-san avec Urara et Mamoru.

Je n'y avais pas prêté attention, mais il se comporte bizarrement depuis un moment. Je sens son regard sur moi et c'est... embarrassant. Est-ce qu'il a encore cette crise de jalousie sur le fait que j'ai plus de succès que lui ? Nan, pas possible, avec la version deluxe de l'émission, on est devenu aussi célèbres l'un que l'autre, je reçois toujours plus de cartes que lui, l'écart en est seulement que plus réduit. Et ce n'est pas un concours de toute façon ! En plus, il m'a semblé avoir compris ses erreurs la dernière fois quand je l'ai bousculé assez fort pour qu'il se ressaisisse. On est devenu plus proches depuis ce moment. Je n'aime pas les démonstrations d'affection ni les grands discours alors je lui montre l'intérêt que lui porte de manière discrète. Il ne m'a jamais rien reproché à ce sujet, c'est vrai qu'à part sa crise de jalousie et ses réflexions sur mon comportement dans l'émission, il ne me juge pas. Il me reconnaît tel que je suis, c'est pareil pour le personnel de l'émission. Je dis ça mais je ne fais que supposer, en me basant sur mes impressions.

Mamoru a un comportement bizarre c'est certain. Il est souvent dans la lune ces derniers temps et c'est d'autant plus étrange car normalement, c'est moi qui subit les remontrances des autres donc c'est étrange, VRAIMENT très étrange. Tiens, ça s'est reproduit pendant le tournage d'aujourd'hui. Et on a eu droit au discours larmoyant de Urara avec Titanic en fond sonore et les lumières pointées sur elle comme si elle était l'héroïne du film. Comme à chaque fois que ça arrive, je regarde ailleurs et pense à autre chose. C'est une fille sympa, mais dans ces moments-là, elle est sacrément barbante. En mode boulot, elle est beaucoup plus intéressante et mignonne. Heureusement que ces moments ressemblant à la fin du monde sont plutôt rares.

[center]*~*~*~*~* [/center]

Je rejoins ma loge en compagnie de Mamoru pour qu'on se change. Tout content comme d'habitude, je subis plus ou moins sa bonne humeur en ayant un sourire en coin en discutant avec lui de choses banales. A force de le fréquenter, j'ai naturellement commencé à parler plus avec lui. Ce n'est pas que je sois peu bavard en temps normal, je parle sans problème avec ma famille ou les membres de mon ancien groupe qui étaient mes seuls amis à l'époque. J'ai mis du temps à créer de nouvelles relations avec mes nouveaux collègues. Je suis devenu très proche de Mamoru. Ça me fait plaisir d'être avec lui, au début je ne comprenais pas ses motivations pour exercer un tel métier. Je le trouvais honteux, dégradant, je ne savais pas encore que j'étais à côté de la plaque. Il n'existe pas de métier dégradant dans ce monde, chacun est unique et a sa propre importance.

Bon, je dois me changer. J'enlève mon costume ainsi que le maillot pour remettre le mien qui est... où est-il déjà ? Voyons... ah ! Il se trouve sur la chaise à côté de Mamoru, je lui demande de me le passer. Eh ben, ne te presse pas surtout ! Je pourrais m'énerver, seulement je me contente d'écarquiller les yeux en le regardant d'un drôle d'air. Il me sort une réponse bateau, il ne m'a pas vraiment convaincu. Ça fait un bail que l'émission a repris et certes, j'en suis très heureux, mais près de six mois sont passé donc ne pas réaliser encore la chance qu'on a eu que l'émission revienne... je ne trouve pas ça crédible. Bah, qu'il ne veuille pas me dire ce qui le tracasse, ça le regarde. Je doute que ce soit un truc grave, depuis sa crise de jalousie de la dernière fois, il s'ouvre davantage. Il ne se limite plus aux simples sourires qui font plaisir à tout le monde, il fait part également des petits tracas qu'il peut avoir professionnellement ou émotionnellement parlant. Il ne cache plus rien de ses problèmes, aussi petits et insignifiants peuvent-ils paraître aux yeux des autres. Mais tout le monde l'écoute avec attention. A vrai dire, après avoir travaillé tout ce temps avec Himurotdebébé, les problèmes de Mamoru doivent leur faire énormément plaisir d'une certaine façon. Il ne pousse pas des jérémiades envers les autres. Il parle calmement avec une ou plusieurs personnes qui l'écoute attentivement ou en donne l'impression. Par exemple, je sais que Mamoru a déjà parlé à quelqu'un qui était en train d'installer le décor ou de manger. Toutefois, quand la personne à qui il s'adresse lui répond, ça signifie qu'elle l'écoute, alors je suppose que ça va. Il avait tendance à garder ses soucis pour lui, craignant que ça nuise à son image ou à celle de l'émission, maintenant il ne le fait plus. C'est ce que Manabe-san m'a dit.


	3. Chapter 3

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable, 21h passée, et j'ai encore rien mangé. J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmm, sauf que j'ai envie de manger dehors... et tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas en bonne compagnie ? Je sors mon portable pour appeler la première personne qui me vient à l'esprit.

« Kenta-kun ?

- Mmmm... qu'est-ce qu'tu veux ?

- Tu dormais ?

- T'en as beaucoup des questions idiotes ? Si je dormais y a aucune chance que je t'aurais répondu, je me serais contenté de dormir et de jeter mon portable par la fenêtre.

- Ah, gomen gomen, ne t'énerve pas, je ne t'appelle pas seulement pour prendre des nouvelles.

- On s'est vu ce matin pour le tournage de l'émission donc je m'en doutais tu sais... »

Je commence à me demander si c'était une bonne idée de l'appeler, il a l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur, pas que je n'y sois pas habitué, mais en dehors du travail, c'est étrange.

« Il y a un problème Kenta-kun ?

- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problème ?

- Si je te dis que... »

J'entends un bruit violent comme si quelqu'un avait été poussé, puis une autre voix répond au téléphone, une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

« Mamoru-kun ?! Mamoru-kun c'est toi ?! Je suis malheureuse... gahhhhhh... le monde est injuste... »

Ah... d'accord, tout s'explique. Je vais peut-être pouvoir donner un coup de main à Kenta-kun.

« Je comptais manger dehors, Kenta-kun et toi, vous acceptez de vous joindre à moi ?

- Dehors... ensemble ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- D'accord, je veux bien, ça me détendra. On se retrouve où ?

- Au petit bar à deux pâtées de maison du studio où on travaille. Tu t'en souviens ? On avait fêter les 1 mois de reprise de l'émission là-bas.

- Ahhh, oui je vois parfaitement. Comment oublier ce coin-là ?

- Je pars tout de suite... disons qu'on se retrouve dans une demi-heure à l'entrée, ça te va ?

- Sans problème, Kenta-kun et moi on arrive !

- Oiiii ! Tu pourrais me demander mon avis Urara !

- Tu viens avec moi ! Je ne tiens pas à être toute seule ce soir... »

Elle semble avoir oublié que si on retrouve là-bas, moi aussi je serai là donc elle ne serait pas seule. Bah, aucune importance, elle n'a apparemment plus la tête à penser ce soir.

[center]*~*~*~*~* [/center]

J'arrive au bar et je ne vois personne. Je suis en avance ? A moins qu'ils ne soient déjà à l'intérieur ? Un rapide coup d'œil me confirme cela. Kenta-kun et Urara-san sont assis sur deux sièges voisins l'un de l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à voir leur « état », j'entre en les saluant pour m'en rendre compte.

« Kenta-kun ! Urara-san ! Ça va ? »

Ok, pour la question idiote de l'année, celle-ci remporterait le prix Nobel vue la tête d'enterrement que sort Urara-san et la tronche de Godzilla que sort mon meilleur ami lorsqu'ils se retournent en me voyant arriver. Je m'assieds sans rajouter un mot, et me commande un jus d'orange.

« Alors... Urara-chan, je crois que tu as un problème ? »

Elle reprend soudainement figure humaine. Malgré tout, son visage montre un mélange entre un air sérieux et triste.

« Aucun homme ne veut de moi... c'est horrible... horriblement injuste, monstrueux, désespérant, atrocement injuste... ce sont tous des salauds, des pourritures ! »

En homme sachant écouter, ce qui n'est pas le cas de toutes les personnes ici présentes, je la regarde, attentif, en manifestant ma curiosité et un intérêt pour ses propos qu'en réalité je n'ai pas. J'ai appris depuis longtemps à savoir écouter les petits problèmes des autres même si je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment. Après tout, je fais pareil moi aussi de temps en temps, tout le monde fait pareil d'ailleurs ! Et pour être ne pas victime de la phrase « Tu peux parler toi ! », j'écoute toujours ce que me racontent mes collègues ou mais amis. Des fois, leurs propos peuvent se révéler intéressants. On peut trouver de l'intérêt même dans les choses les plus anodines. Je connais une partie des problèmes d'Urara. Depuis sa dernière expérience dans le choix d'un partenaire pour un omiai (mariage arrangé), elle a complètement renoncé à l'idée de se marier de cette façon. Elle n'était pas assez large dans ses critères, un ikemen très riche, et le seul résultat qu'elle ait obtenu... le prince Himuro. Il y a de quoi être choqué, je suis d'accord ! Depuis lors, elle s'y prend autrement, par les sites de rencontre. Ce sont les racontars de plateau qui affirmaient ça en tout cas, et elle a confirmé ces rumeurs plus tard, ne souhaitant pas garder ça secret plus longtemps. Elle n'a pas rencontré plus de succès par ce moyen que dans les omiais. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on l'a ramasse plus ou moins à la petite cuillère. Alors, constatant qu'elle se mure dans le silence, je l'encourage à me parler.

« Urara-chan, que s'est-il passé cette fois ? »

J'entends Kenta-kun grogner mais elle ne paraît pas s'en rendre compte.

« C'était le bon cette fois-ci, j'en étais certaine, ABSOLUMENT certaine, ça faisait une semaine qu'on discutait ensemble et pourtant au dernier moment, il a annulé notre rendez-vous !

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ce type t'a donné une bonne raison ? »

Elle tape un grand coup son verre sur la table après l'avoir fini en guise de réponse.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire non. »

Elle se contente de montrer un regard perçant qui pourrait tuer si on le croisait.

« Tous les mecs sont des salauds ! Ils ne méritent pas de m'avoir. »

Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, je me retiens de lui répondre ça de peur qu'elle ne s'enfonce davantage dans le désespoir dans lequel elle est ancrée.

« Je lui avais envoyé une photo de moi la veille pourtant... ça aurait du l'encourager. »

Ou au contraire le dissuader. Le rire que Kenta-kun émet laisse clairement supposer qu'il ait de mon avis mais à nouveau, elle ne semble pas prêter attention à son comportement peu respectable.

« Et dire que j'avais réservé deux places pour un séjour de trois jours à un magnifique onsen... j'avais économisé depuis tellement longtemps. Je n'ai plus du tout envie d'y aller maintenant donc je me retrouve maintenant avec ce fardeau... »

Mon taux d'intérêt vient de passe de presque 0 à 100% en deux secondes. Même Kenta-kun qui était en train de dormir sur le comptoir s'est redressé immédiatement.

« Je peux prendre une de ces places si tu veux ! »

On a dit cette phrase en même temps. Urara-chan nous regarde tout les deux tour à tour avant de s'exclamer :

« Vraiment ? Vous accepteriez ? Ça m'enlèverait une sacré épine du pied ! Mais... »

Elle semble peinée tout à coup, je me demande pourquoi.

« J'ai deux réservations, et vous voulez y aller tous les deux, vous partirez ensemble ? »

Mmm... Kenta-kun et moi nous consultons du regard, cependant notre réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

« Oui !

- Ça me va. »

Elle montre aussitôt un grand sourire, toute tristesse a quitté son visage.

« Parfait ! Je suis contente ! »

Elle passe un bras derrière mon cou et l'autre derrière celui de Kenta-kun pour nous rapprocher amicalement contre elle. Il s'agit sûrement de sa façon de nous remercier. Elle a regagné si soudainement sa bonne humeur que ça en est presque suspect. Seulement, vu le cadeau inattendu qu'on vient de recevoir, je ne me pose pas vraiment de questions. Elle finit un autre verre d'une traite, se lève, et pose de l'argent sur la table pour payer sa part.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser maintenant, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Au fait, avant que j'oublie, ne vous inquiétez pas pour le travail, je m'étais déjà arrangé avec Manabe-san. Je lui dirais juste que vous partez à ma place. A plus les amis, au revoir ! »

Elle s'en va sur ces paroles sans demander son reste, me laissant seul avec mon meilleur ami. Je tourne ma paille dans mon café, puis je le sirote. Je repose ma tasse en voyant Kenta-kun soupirer de soulagement.

« Enfin tranquille.

- Elle te barbait tant que ça ?

- Franchement oui. Ma sœur était sortie faire des courses à une supérette et Urara est venue pile pendant ce laps de temps. J'espérais qu'une fois revenue, elle pourrait s'occuper d'elle, sauf que tu as appelé avant son retour... »

Je baisse la tête en m'excusant. J'en reviens ensuite à ce voyage qu'on va partager.

« Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas de partir avec moi ?

- Ça nous fera des vacances, et je n'ai pas envie d'aller là-bas tout seul. En plus, je préfère ta compagnie à celle des membres de ma famille qui passeraient leur temps à me pourrir la vie. Avec toi, je sais que j'aurai de vraies vacances. »

C'est stupide et sans ambiguïté, pourtant son discours... est très beau. Je détourne le regard en prenant ma tasse de café. En la portant à mes lèvres et en ne croisant pas le regard de mon ami, j'espère qu'il ne verra pas les rougeurs qui couvrent mon visage.

[center]*~*~*~*~* [/center]

Bien que le séjour à l'onsen soit gratuit étant donné qu'on a rien payé, on a quand même du sortir nos portefeuilles pour le trajet en train. On y gagne au change de toute façon, alors ce n'est pas grave. On s'est réservé la même cabine, face à face, chacun sur une des banquettes. Puisqu'on va passer plusieurs jours ensemble, autant commencer maintenant. On passe le plus clair du trajet sans se parler, je préfère laisser Kenta-kun tranquille. On aura tout le loisir de parler, enfin surtout moi, pendant notre séjour. Je profite du paysage le long du voyage. J'aime regarder le monde ainsi, c'est très agréable. Quant à Kenta-kun, au début, il jouait à des jeux sur son portable, puis il a fini par s'endormir. Il m'arrive de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil discret quand il dort. Mais si je garde mon regard trop longtemps sur lui j'ai peur qu'il se réveille. Il est vraiment adorable quand il dort, il ressemble à un petit garçon, ce qui contraste complètement avec son image habituelle. Il est tellement mignon, je souris de contentement, de plaisir aussi. La dernière fois que j'ai souris d'une telle façon en pensant à lui, c'était au cours de cette soirée pour les 1 mois de reprise de l'émission.

_POV Mamoru_

Quand j'y repense, heureusement qu'on a fait ça qu'une fois. On n'a pas fêté les deux, trois, quatre mois de l'émission, juste le premier parce que c'était symbolique. Et exceptionnellement, contre toute attente, on avait le droit de boire de l'alcool. Malgré cette autorisation, j'avais été réticent au début, mais comme Manabe-san elle-même m'encourageait à boire, je me suis laissé tenter. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de sa part, elle n'a pas oublié d'ajouter une déclaration discrète à notre encontre.

« Vous avez le droit de boire certes, mais mieux vaut pour vous que vous soyez frais pour le tournage de demain, autrement... »

Un frisson nous avait parcouru le corps, à Kenta-kun et moi, et rien que d'y repenser, je le ressens encore. On avait hoché de la tête pour montré qu'on avait parfaitement compris le message. Je dirais plutôt que MOI, j'avais compris le message car vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Kenta-kun en fin de soirée, je doute qu'il ait bu avec modération. Remarque, Manabe-san n'était pas dans un meilleur état elle non plus. Elle s'était endormie sur une table après plusieurs verres, ce qui pourrait paraître normal si elle ne dormais pas COMPLETEMENT sur la table. Les autres membres du personnel faisaient aussi la fête, toutefois, je pense qu'eux ne buvaient pas trop, ou alors, ils tenaient bien l'alcool. Moi, je m'étais limité à trois verres, pour ne pas que ça gêne mon travail demain. Chacun discutait avec quelqu'un ou seulement avec son voisin, ou trouvait une occupation quelconque. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment le reste, ou alors j'ai oublié... je me souviens uniquement du comportement amusant de Kenta-kun. Il est très drôle quand il est ivre, plus que dans son état normal même si dans ce cas-là, c'est malgré lui.

Il était torse nu et je me demande encore pourquoi ça ne dérangeait personne. Ok, c'était une soirée spéciale, sauf que ce n'était pas une raison pour se retrouver à moitié-nu. Il avait réalisé quelques danses de l'émission, et s'était mis à chanter non pas une chanson de l'émission, mais la chanson de son père.

« Tandis que les étoiles brillent dans le ciel. Et que tout le monde dort profondément. Les jouets sortent de leur boîte. Ils sont en train de danser, cha cha cha... Il fait résonner le bruit de sa trompette pour dire « Bonsoir. ». La poupée française est adorable, non ? Elle porte un costume à fleurs, cha cha cha. Les jouets, cha cha cha, les jouets, cha cha cha... »

Il l'avait chanté comme la dernière fois, si on exclut le fait qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens contrairement à cette soirée. Et lorsqu'il tapait du poing dans le vide en rythme avec les paroles, il tenait son maillot dans la main. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien de fragile à proximité. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui, et on tapait des mains en rythme avec la chanson. On souriait tous, même Kenta-kun. Et à un moment, il s'était tourné vers moi.

« Mamoru, chante avec moi !

- Ehhhh ? Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui, chante avec moi mon pote !

- Mais... mais... »

Et toute l'assistance avait rejoins l'idée de mon ami. Tout le monde avait tapé des mains en appelant mon nom.

« Mamoru ! Mamoru ! Mamoru ! »

Il y avait de quoi être dérouté, non ? Pour ne pas passer pour une chochotte, j'avais relevé la tête fièrement en arborant mon plus beau sourire. Kenta-kun m'avais pris par le bras et on s'était retrouvé collé épaule contre épaule. Notre duo avait fait sensation, à la fin, on avait eu droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Ce fut l'un des souvenirs les plus beaux de toute mon existence. J'oubliais ainsi l'amertume que j'avais éprouvé en le voyant réussir cette chanson sans le moindre problème lors du live pour l'émission alors qu'à l'idée de passer en direct, moi, j'avais tremblé comme une feuille. Après notre performance en duo... c'est le trou noir. Je me souviens m'être réveillé plus tard, en pleine nuit il me semble, tout le monde dormait. Manabe-san avait réservé le bar pour la nuit, comme quoi, ça sert d'être productrice et d'avoir des relations, et pas que pour le travail. J'avais essayé de me relever du canapé sur lequel je me trouvais allongé, mais un poids sur moi m'en empêchait. Je me rappelle avoir baissé les yeux et là, la vision qui m'était offerte fut tellement bouleversante qu'elle resta et restera à jamais gravé dans mon esprit.

Kenta-kun se trouvait allongé sur mon corps, torse nu, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, m'étreignant par la taille avec sa tête posée sur mon torse. Inconsciemment, j'ai rougis, très fort, j'ai tellement rougis que j'avais eu l'impression de pouvoir fondre sur place. Il était vraiment, tellement, tellement, tellement... sexy et adorable, j'aurais pu le dévorer sur-le-champ si ce n'était pas un crime. Je ne l'avais jamais vu de cette façon. Et j'ai compris que je ne le considérais plus comme le Yano Kenta-kun qui était mon meilleur ami et collègue, non, à ce moment-là, je le considérais comme un homme. En plus, un homme dont je venais très certainement de tomber amoureux, enfin non, pas tout à fait. Il s'agissait d'un homme que j'aimais depuis longtemps mais je ne m'en étais rendu compte que maintenant, grâce à cette proximité qu'on avait jamais eu auparavant. J'avais pu remarquer que mes yeux n'étaient pas les seuls à apprécier ce qui se trouvait sur moi. J'ai donc filé en quatrième vitesse aux toilettes en prenant soin en me levant de ne pas réveiller Kenta-kun. Et je ne m'y suis pas rendu uniquement pour me soulager de ce que j'avais bu.

_Fin POV Mamoru_

Nostalgique, en repensant à ce beau souvenir, je reprends ma contemplation des paysages qu'on traverse rapidement, l'air rêveur. Pas de chance, je ne pus en profiter longtemps.

« Ah, je crois qu'on est arrivé, Mamoru. »

[center]*~*~*~*~* [/center]

On est arrivé sur les lieux. Vu de l'extérieur, c'est joli, simple, charmant. Tout ce qu'on peut attendre d'un onsen de bonne qualité. On dit que c'est toujours la première impression qui compte. Je pense sincèrement que ce sera « magnifique » comme l'avait déclaré Urara-san en parlant de cet endroit.

« C'est pas trop mal. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à un éclat de joie de sa part de toute façon. Néanmoins, je suis certain qu'il est aussi satisfait que moi de l'endroit où on va séjourner. Comme on est parti le matin, il est bientôt l'heure de manger. On se dirige à la réception pour prendre la clé de notre chambre. On se prépare à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre notre chambre à l'étage, Kenta-kun semble fatigué.

« Je peux porter tes bagages si tu veux ?

- Mmmmm ? »

Il est mi-éveillé, mi-endormi, je suppose que c'est le contrecoup d'avoir dormi au cours du trajet. Il n'aurait pas du.

« Je peux porter tes bagages si tu veux et pendant ce temps, tu pourrais visiter un peu l'endroit. Ce serait intéressant. »

Il acquiesce et me tend ses valises.

« Merci. »

Il file entreprendre une visite de l'onsen, me laissant seul avec ses bagages. Heureusement qu'on est ici que pour trois jours, on a rien de pris d'encombrant, autrement, je n'aurais pas été aussi sympathique.

Voilà ! J'ouvre la porte de notre chambre et y dépose nos valises. Elle a beaucoup de style, même si ce n'est pas un cinq étoiles, évidemment. Les murs, de couleurs chaudes dans les tons marrons oranges, le futon double dans la pièce... Il y a aussi des rideaux rouges couvrant la fenêtre. Je m'approche et l'ouvre pour admirer la vue. Je vois la nature, entends le bruit de l'eau des différents bains, et remarque la ville se trouvant un peu plus loin, ce n'est pas la meilleure vue du monde, mais tous les paysages ont leur propre charme et celui-là me plait, même s'il est simple et...

« Comment ça UN FUTON DEUX PLACES ?! Je vais donc devoir dormir avec... »

Soudainement, l'idée ne me paraissait plus si gênante. Dormir avec Kenta-kun... dans le même lit... je crois que si on me voyait maintenant, on remarquerait que je suis en train de baver à cette pensée. Comment dort-il ? En pyjamas ? En sous-vêtements ? … Tout nu ? Oh... voilà que ça me reprend, j'ai la trique. Direction les toilettes, pour faire retomber la pression.

Je m'imagine, nu avec Kenta-kun... nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, se dévorant le visage, nos deux sexes se frottant en rythme avec nos mouvements de bassin. Je lui dis que je l'aime et lui il murmure mon nom d'une voix sensuelle en me caressant le dos. Je l'aime tellement, j'ai tellement envie de lui, qu'il me prenne violemment sans se soucier de la douleur qu'il pourrait me donner. Je sais qu'il ne serait pas doux avec moi. Ça ne lui ressemblerait pas. Kenta-kun... Kenta-kun... KENTA-KUN... ! Je jouis dans ma main en pensant à lui. Je me lave les mains et les essuie avec une serviette. Je devrais probablement aller voir à la réception pour qu'on obtienne une autre chambre pour l'un de nous deux.

[center]*~*~*~*~* [/center]

Ok, là il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Aucune autre chambre n'est disponible, elles sont réservées. Bon, si Urara-chan pensait passer un rendez-vous avec un petit copain, le futon double était compréhensible mais... elle n'a pas imaginé que ce serait embarrassant pour nous ? Heureusement que j'ai pu trouver un futon de disponible. Urara-san a peut-être juste oublié de nous en parler, à moins que... Atroce soupçon ! Je retourne en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre, jette mon futon dans un coin et fouille un peu partout. Après un moment de recherche, je vois une carte sous le futon deux places.

« Urara-san ? »

Il y a son visage dessiné dessus, il me tire la langue d'une façon comique et ses mains forment le V de la victoire. Il y a un message à côté de ce dessin.

_Profite bien de tes vacances Mamoru-kun !_

Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, je comprends tout de suite de quoi elle parle. Seulement... comm... comm... COMMENT EST-ELLE AU COURANT ? Pris d'une soudaine intuition, je retourne la carte. Ce que je vois marqué derrière confirme mes soupçons.

_Himitsu._

Manabe-san... elle est au courant elle aussi ?! Il y a même fort à parier que c'est elle qui tire les ficelles de cette mascarade. Je m'écroule pratiquement par terre sur le futon que j'ai emmené, ne sachant que faire.

« Mamoru ?

- Moui ? »

J'ignore s'il m'a entendu avec ma tête sur le futon. Quand je la relève, je vois qu'il a les yeux grands ouverts.

« Pourquoi... le futon deux places ?

- Urara-san avait réservé pour un rendez-vous, c'est sûrement pour cette raison... Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai trouvé un pour moi, tu prendras le futon deux places. »

J'ai sorti la première explication qui m'est venu à l'esprit. On dirait qu'il réfléchit à mes paroles, puis j'ai l'impression qu'il redevient normal, qu'il récupère son air légèrement renfrogné.

« D'accord, ce sera mieux de cette façon. Dormir avec un mec aurait été étrange en plus. C'est embarrassant. »

A qui le dis-tu ?! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si je dormais à côté de lui. Je serais incapable de ne pas réagir et ça aurai été TRES problématique. Kenta-kun s'assied à côté de moi et me parle de ses découvertes récentes au sujet de cet onsen où on va passer trois jours.

« La dernière fois que je m'y suis rendu, j'étais encore qu'un gamin. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de tout, à part que c'était très agréable. Et d'après les animés et émissions que j'ai vu ainsi que mes souvenirs, il y a un vestiaire ou tu mets tes vêtements dans un panier et tu te couvres avec une serviette, ensuite tu entres et tu trouves le onsen. On a également un endroit à l'intérieur qui ressemble à un bain public. On entre dans le onsen et on reste là-bas autant de temps qu'on veut. Pour se laver, on s'assied sur un des sièges et on se sert d'un pommeau de douche comme dans une salle de bain normale. Et bien sûr, il y a des coins pour les douches, si on n'aime pas se laver en compagnie d'autres personnes en étant complètement nu. Après, tu retournes au vestiaire et tu te changes. A part ça, il y a également un coin resto et des mini-bars. »

Il a un petit sourire en coin tout le long de son récit. Je connaissais déjà toutes ces choses, je ne suis pas étranger aux onsens. Il m'est arrivé d'y aller quelques fois par le passé. Visiblement, il n'a pas eu le temps de faire le tour complet des lieux, il a oublié de mentionner certaines choses. Je pourrais lui servir de guide, l'idée me fait très plaisir.

« Mamoru, tu as faim ? »

Le gros gargouillis que produisit mon estomac en réponse à ses paroles le fit éclater de rire. Comme je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, je boude en regardant ailleurs.

« Allez ! Le prend pas comme ça ! Viens, on va manger un bout. Ensuite, on y ira profiter de toutes ces choses qu'il y a ici. »

Rien à faire, je ne me laisse pas démonter et garde ma tête de cochon. Kenta-kun claque sa langue contre sa bouche comme seul réponse à ma bouderie.

« Je t'emmène, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Le coin resto ici est super sympa. »

Il me traine par le bras avec lui avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre autre chose.

[center]*~*~*~*~* [/center]

De retour dans notre chambre, il est tard, on est complètement vanné mais heureux et satisfait de cette première journée à l'onsen. On a qu'une seule envie, aller se coucher pour faire un gros dodo car parler, ça on a eu le temps toute la journée.

« Oyasumi Mamoru.

- Oyasumi nasai Kenta-kun. »

Sur ces salutations, on s'endort chacun dans son futon, le mien se trouvant à plusieurs mètres du sien, comme convenu.

[center]*~*~*~*~* [/center]

Ça fait un moment, j'ai l'impression que Kenta-kun dort profondément, moi je n'ai pas autant de chance. Je n'arrive pas du tout à trouver le sommeil. Je repense... à Kenta-kun, aux sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui. Effectivement, cet onsen serait une occasion parfaite de me déclarer parce que bien que Kenta-kun soyons proche au travail ainsi qu'en privé, je doute être capable d'avoir le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments dans de telles circonstances. Il réagirait violemment c'est certain et je ne pas envie de perdre ce lien précieux que l'on a ensemble. C'était une bonne idée de la part de Manabe-san et de Urara-san ces vacances, une occasion de ce genre se présente rarement deux fois de suite. Oui... il faudrait que je me confesse... ou pas, j'ignore vraiment ce que je dois faire. Je sens couler les larmes et je ne les retient pas, je souffre de cet amour et pourtant, je tiens à garder ce sentiment en moi pour toujours. Ça m'est égal que Kenta-kun et moi ne restions que des amis toute notre vie.

Le regard mélancolique, je tends un bras vers lui dans le vide et murmure ces mots qu'il n'entendra jamais de ma bouche excepté maintenant.

« Je t'aime... Kenta. Je t'aime énormément, même si tu ne le sauras jamais. »


	4. Chapter 4

« Ahhh, kimochiiiii ! C'est vraiment agréable.

- Oui, j'suis d'accord, c'est le pied ! »

Mamoru et moi profitons du bain onsen tous les deux. On s'est levé tôt pour pouvoir en profiter autant que possible sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Ahhhh, je soupire de contentement. La chaleur de l'eau est tellement bonne, c'est tout à fait à la bonne température pour notre corps. Et les rochers sont plutôt confortables, ce n'est pas gênant de s'appuyer contre eux. En fait, c'est un vraiment un décor qui me plait, je suis sûr que je dois être en train de montrer un sourire idiot. Je m'en fiche, je me sens trop bien. Ce genre de bain dès le matin, c'est le pied absolu.

Mamoru me regarde, il a l'air penseur, rêveur, je me demande pourquoi ? C'est peut-être les vapeurs du bain qui le détendent un peu trop ? Je secoue ma main devant lui.

« Oiii, Mamoru, tu me reçois ? »

Il semble revenir sur terre et me regarde d'un air embarrassé.

« Oh, excuse-moi Kenta-kun, j'étais dans la lune.

- Ça, j'avais bien remarqué... ça va ? »

Il sourit pour me rassurer, je ne suis pas convaincu. Je me demande ce qui le tracasse, sauf que je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à la question plus longtemps puisqu'il me jette de l'eau sur le visage.

« Ehhh ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête Mamoru ! »

J'essaie de me cacher le visage avec mes mains, peine perdu, ça ne sert à rien. Du coup, je me joins à la bataille. Je lui envoie de plus grosses quantités d'eau que lui, et après quelques instants, je constate qu'il est sur le point de rendre les armes. On rigole tous les deux tout le long. Lorsqu'il détourne le regard pour essayer d'éviter une de mes attaques, je me jette sur lui et lui enfonce la tête sous l'eau. Je garde cette position quelques secondes avant de le libérer. Je l'entends haleter un peu quand il remonte à la surface, il secoue la tête, faisant s'écouler l'eau dessus autour de lui. Il passe ensuite ses mains dans ses cheveux longs, visiblement très content. Et tout ça, avec son corps ruisselant partiellement sorti de l'eau. Eh ben, faut le reconnaître, il est quand même sacrément sexy comme ça. Il doit faire chavirer les cœurs sans trop de problèmes. Je ne me rends même pas compte que je l'observe bizarrement depuis un moment sans rien dire.

« Kenta-kun ?

- … Euh... ouais ? »

Il rit car j'étais dans la même situation que lui il y a quelques minutes.

« Tu aimes mes cheveux longs ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite, prenant le temps d'y réfléchir. En temps normal, j'aurais cherché à évité la question, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, là, je voulais lui répondre franchement. C'est sûrement le fait qu'on soit entre potes et coupés plus ou moins de notre monde. Malgré tout, je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux en lui répondant.

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup tes cheveux longs. Le court aussi te va bien, mais je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée que tu les aies laissés pousser.

- Woh, je n'en espérais pas tant. »

Tout de suite, je prends mon expression menaçante. Je m'approche de lui, le prend par l'épaule, et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Parle de ce que je t'ai dis à quelqu'un et t'es mort, ok ? »

Il montre un regard tout ce qu'il y a d'innocent à mes propos.

« Mais oui bien sûr ne t'inquiète pas, je suis ton meilleur ami alors tout ce que tu diras restera entre nous et personne d'autre.

- Je dérange peut-être ? »

On se retourne tous les deux, surpris. On n'avait pas entendu la porte des bains s'ouvrir, ni cette personne arriver.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

- Euh, non, ce n'est rien, on savait qu'on ne serait pas tous seul éternellement. »

Le nouvel arrivant nous sourit. Il doit avoir environ notre âge, et il est pas trop mal.

« C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas, euh...

- Saito, Saito Mamoru, enchanté, et vous ?

- Machiya Reina. »

Son regard se pose ensuite sur moi.

« Yano Kenta.

- D'accord, Saito-san, Kenta-san, je peux me joindre à vous ?

- Tu n'as pas à demander la permission, Reina. Ce n'est pas comme si on possédait l'endroit.

- Kenta-kun ! Sois plus poli avec les gens. Tu ne peux pas l'appeler par son prénom alors qu'on vient seulement de le rencontrer. »

Je hausse les épaules. On dirait parfois qu'il se comporte comme ma mère, c'est chiant. Reina se met à rigoler tout en entrant dans le bain avec nous. Il s'installe entre Mamoru et moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- La familiarité ne me dérange pas. Et je trouvais que vous ressembliez à un vieux couple. »

J'ouvre grand les yeux, abasourdi.

« Sûrement pas, pas vrai Mamoru ?

- Oui... oui, oui c'est évident. C'est une idée ridicule. »

Je soupire, à nouveau, il ne m'a pas entièrement convaincu. Je devrais certainement parler avec lui de ce qui le tracasse, sauf que je ne suis pas très doué dans ce genre de chose. En plus, on n'est pas tout seul actuellement. Je regarde Mamoru et il discute avec notre nouveau compagnon. C'est dingue, je n'ai jamais compris comment il se débrouillait pour faire ami-ami avec n'importe qui aussi facilement. Ce mec à un vrai talent, dommage que je ne puisse pas en dire autant pour moi. Quelle importante de toute façon ? Je m'en fous, par contre, le fait qu'ils discutent tous les deux sans m'accorder d'attention me donne l'impression que je n'existe pas. Je fais donc la gueule et manifeste ma présence.

« Les mecs, et moi, je compte pour du beurre ? »

Ils se retournent vers moi, embarrassés, surtout Mamoru.

« Pardon Kenta-kun, on parlait boulot et on était absorbés par notre discussion.

- Oui, je lui parlais de mon métier d'infirmier à Meiho, le département de médecine générale affilié à l'hôpital de l'université d'Eijin. Au début, j'étais là-bas presque à contre-cœur. C'était vraiment un coin miteux, enfin pas vraiment, mais les docteurs que je voyais y travailler me dégoûtaient tant ils étaient nuls et incompétent. Je pensais que même moi, je pouvais être plus doué qu'eux. »

Bon, franchement, ce qu'il raconte ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Mais comme j'ai grogné l'instant d'avant que je voulais plus ou moins participer, je suis coincé.

« Je suppose que ton point de vue à ce sujet a changé depuis ?

- Exact Kenta-kun, et tu vas voir, c'est là que l'histoire de Machiya-san devient très amusante.

- Sérieux ?

- Disons que... on ne voit pas ça tous les jours dans les hôpitaux. On s'est retrouvé avec un nouveau médecin... spécial. Goto Hideo, un des meilleurs médecins qui existent. Et, sans en avoir pleinement conscience lui-même, il a considérablement changé notre hôpital ainsi que les médecins s'y trouvant.

- Euh... excuse-moi, ton histoire est très intéressante, sauf qu'elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire. »

Il me sourit d'un air compréhensif. Ah, d'accord, il n'a pas encore tout raconté.

« Ce médecin dont je parle, il est certes extrêmement doué dans tout ce qui a un rapport avec la médecine, excepté qu'il préfère de loin la danse à toute forme de pratique médicale. En plus, il est aussi bon médecin que danseur. Son nom de scène... Fire-san !

- Sérieux ? »

Oui, encore une fois, il y a de quoi être surpris, en effet. Mon taux d'intérêt pour son histoire vient de monter d'un cran, c'est amusant.

« C'est... un original, visiblement. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Oui, il a ses petites manières, comme n'importe qui, on s'y habitue. Ce qui m'a le plus marqué chez lui est son fameux pas de danse quand il découvre de quoi un de nos patients souffrent. Je précise qu'on reçoit des patients avec beaucoup de symptômes étranges donc il est très difficile la plupart du temps de diagnostiquer leur maladie. Et moi aussi j'ai changé grâce à lui, j'ai appris à davantage respecter mon métier et mes collègues de travail que je détestai pour la plupart au début. Je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre. »

Eh... je viens de m'en rendre compte d'un truc. Il s'ouvre bien facilement à nous. C'est étrange. Pourtant, avant aujourd'hui, on ne se connaissait pas du tout.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu racontes ta vie si facilement à deux inconnus, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Il nous regarde tour à tour, surpris.

« Effectivement, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je me sens bien avec vous. Je sens que je peux me livrer sans problème. »

Il a beau le cacher, je vois bien qu'en disant ces mots, son regard se porte davantage sur Mamoru que sur moi. Je ne le lui reproche pas. A vrai dire, je le comprends tout à fait. En temps normal, on parle de l'effet papillon, ici, il est plutôt question de l'effet Mamoru.

« Je compatis. »

Je marmonne ces mots plus que je ne énonce clairement, je ne crois pas avoir été entendu.

« Au fait, tu es très silencieux tout à coup, Saito-kun.

- Je t'écoutais raconter ton histoire à nouveau. Et puis, comme Kenta-kun ne l'avait pas entendu la première fois, je n'avais pas envie de t'interrompre. Elle semble toujours aussi amusante. Au fait, avant que j'oublie, tu accepterais de refaire la chorégraphie de Fire-san quand il découvre la maladie d'un patient ? »

Un sourire malicieux apparait sur mes lèvres.

« Je veux voir ça ! Super idée Mamoru ! »

Notre ami infirmier ne semble plus savoir où se mettre.

« Quoi, ici ?

- Oui ! »

On crie tous les deux à l'unisson, ça va être fun, je tiens absolument à voir ça, tout comme Mamoru. Après plusieurs jérémiades de notre part, il finit par accepter.

« Ok, ok, je vais le faire. »

On ne le quitte pas des yeux, il se lève. Il prend une grande inspiration, puis il frappe plusieurs fois dans le vide avec ses poings, donne quelques petits coups de pieds, puisque sa serviette le gêne un peu. Il fait ensuite un tour complet sur lui-même et crie « Fire ! ». Mamoru paraît émerveillé, moi je suis juste très amusé par cette chorégraphie, j'éclate de rire devant notre ami alors qu'il revient dans l'eau, le rouge aux joues. Je crois que s'il pouvait se cacher entièrement dans l'eau, il le ferait, mais dans le cas présent, seule sa tête est en dehors de l'eau. J'entends Mamoru l'applaudir.

« C'était génial, bravo ! »

Ne voulant pas paraître impoli, je ne le contredis pas.

« Oui... c'est vrai. »

Il nous regarde pour voir si on ne se moque pas de lui. Après un moment, il finit par reprendre sa position initiale entre moi et mon ami. Son visage reprend des couleurs normales, et il se passe de l'eau sur le corps et sur le visage.

« Voilà, je pense avoir assez parlé pour le moment. Tu veux bien me parler de ton travail, Yano-san ? D'après Saito-san, tu es son collègue de travail en tant qu'Uta no onii-san dans une nouvelle version de votre émission ? Tu veux bien m'en dire plus ? C'est un métier original et ça m'intéresserait d'avoir tes impressions dessus.

– Oh... eh bien... »

C'est légitime pour lui de me poser des questions après qu'il nous a dévoilé plusieurs choses le concernant, sauf que si je suis parti à cet onsen, c'était pour me couper du boulot. Alors, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Heureusement, Mamoru vient à ma rescousse.

« Désolé, Machiya-san. On est en vacances, et même si ça ne me dérange pas de parler boulot, c'est différent pour Kenta-kun.

- Ah bon ? Excuse-moi Yano-san, je ne savais pas.

- C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave. »

Je réfléchis un instant à ce que j'ai envie de faire. Une fois ma décision prise, je me lève, prêt à quitter le bain.

« Kenta-kun, tu t'en vas ?

- Je pense que je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous.

- Dans ce cas, je viens aussi. »

De la main, je lui fais signe de ne pas bouger.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre partout. En plus, je suis sûr que tu veux rester encore un moment ici. Moi, j'ai faim. On se retrouvera plus tard dans notre chambre.

- … Très bien, si tu veux. »

Il sourit bêtement et me fait coucou de la main.

« A tout à l'heure Kenta-kun. »

Un vrai gamin ce mec. J'ai failli lui rendre son coucou, je me suis retenu juste à temps pour pas paraître crétin avec ces trucs de gosse. A la place, je hoche la tête en marmonnant un « Salut. » de convenance.

« Au revoir Kenta, j'espère qu'on se reverra pendant votre séjour à tous les deux. Ce serait sympa qu'on fasse d'autre choses ensemble, tous les trois. »

Je lui réponds en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas contre cette idée. »

Et je m'en vais casser la croûte en solo.


	5. Chapter 5

_POV Mamoru_

« On est donc que tous les deux maintenant Saito-san.

- Oui, apparemment. »

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je me sens étrangement mal à l'aise. Machiya-san m'est sympathique, je n'ai juste pas apprécié qu'il appelle Kenta-kun de cette façon sans honorifique.

« Tu veux bien continuer de me parler de toi ? J'appréciais beaucoup notre petite discussion ensemble.

- Pas de problème, ça ne me dérange pas. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Il prend un instant pour réfléchir.

« Tu m'as dit que tu avais décidé de faire ce métier de ton plein gré, que ce n'était pas un choix par défaut. C'est plutôt étonnant, pas que j'en pense du mal, c'est juste étonnant.

- Eh bien, pour être franc, c'est à moitié vrai. Au début, je voulais être acteur. J'ai travaillé dur pour essayer de me trouver une place dans ce milieu. Malheureusement, peu importe les efforts que je donnais, j'ai échoué à chacune des auditions que j'ai tenté. Quand j'ai découvert le métier de l'Uta no Onii-san, j'ai pensé que c'était la chance de ma vie. Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil que le métier d'acteur, mais personnellement, j'arrive à y trouver des similitudes.

- Je vois que tu aimes ce dont tu parles. »

Je souris et ris de contentement.

« Je te comprends, c'est agréable de faire un métier qu'on aime.

- Oui c'est super. J'ai eu quelques périodes sombres mais ça arrive à tout le monde.

- C'est vrai, la vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille. On est tout le temps confronté à des obstacles dans notre existence. »

On soupire tous les deux, l'air mélancolique. J'aime bien Machiya-san. Je le connais à peine mais je l'aime bien. Je lui souris et on continue à discuter de tout et de rien, surtout du boulot en fait. Le courant passe bien entre nous.

« Alors, autrement, tu as quelqu'un ? »

Je me braque instantanément. C'est idiot, je le sais, mais j'ai réagi sans réfléchir. Mon ami infirmier me regarde d'un air curieux.

« Vue cette réaction, ça veut dire oui ?

- Euh non non... où vas-tu... enfin... »

Je balbutie ces mots en gesticulant mes bras de gauche à droite.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

- Franchement, tu te trouves crédible ?

- … Non... malgré tout, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Peut-être bien, mais je pense que ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'en parler. Après tout, Yano-san n'est pas une personne facile... de bien des façons. »

J'ouvre grand les yeux en laissant échapper une exclamation de stupeur.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirai rien. »

M'avouant vaincu, mon humeur en prend un sacré coup. J'appuie ma tête contre les pierres derrière moi. Je ne suis pas doué pour dissimuler ce que je ressens, apparemment.

« C'était si évident que ça ?

- Honnêtement, oui. Ça crevait les yeux. »

J'esquisse un sourire triste comme seule réponse à ses propos.

« J'ai eu des doutes dès que je vous ai vu quand je suis entré dans les bains. Vous vous amusiez ensemble, sauf que ton regard était beaucoup plus empreint de passion. De plus, quand on discutait ensemble, j'ai remarqué que tu le dévorais des yeux. Et pour avoir une certitude, je l'ai appelé par son prénom quand il est parti et j'ai senti ton regard foudroyant sur moi.

- Ah bon ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

_- _Ken-ta. »

Dans la seconde qui suit, je lui jette un regard méchant, démoniaque. Ah... ah ah, ah bah oui, il avait raison. Je le vois éclater de rire.

« Tu es vraiment amusant. En tout cas, tes sentiments semblent sérieux, vu l'intensité de la jalousie que tu montres.

- Et en quoi ça te regarde ? Il s'agit de ma vie, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire pour m'aider.

- Tu as peur que je te le vole ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je pourrais essayer de te le voler. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Je me demande s'il est sérieux ou s'il dit ça uniquement pour se moquer de moi. En tout cas, c'est loin de me faire plaisir dans les deux cas.

« Tu es intéressé par les mecs ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est bien ton cas, non ? Tu n'es pas la seule personne au monde à aimer les garçons. »

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et le confronte du regard.

« N'y pense même pas, c'est clair ?! Je ne laisserai personne me prendre Kenta... »

Le regard de Machiya-san est tout aussi sérieux que le mien, sauf qu'il finit par me sourire joyeusement. Il se met à rire encore, en plus.

« Si tu pouvais canaliser toute cette fougue en toi pour lui avouer tes sentiments, tu serais fixé, non ? »

Là, je suis perdu, et je pense que ça doit se voir sur mon visage puisque mon ami essaie de m'aider à me détendre. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux d'un geste amical.

« Je plaisantais, je te rassure. Loin de moi l'idée de te voler ton amoureux. Je voulais juste t'aider un petit peu car je voyais bien que ça n'avançait pas.

- Mais... il aime les filles, il avait une copine avant, et il l'aime toujours.

- Ah oui, tu m'en avais parlé, Akane-chan ? Mmmm... tu avais aussi mentionné une histoire... comme quoi elle l'avait plus ou moins poignardé dans le dos. Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais je doute qu'il puisse y avoir encore de l'amour après ce genre de trahison. De l'affection peut-être, sûrement pas plus.

- Tu parles comme si tu avais déjà vécu ce genre de chose... tu sembles t'y connaître.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point on apprend des choses dans un hôpital, aussi bien avec les médecins que les patients. »

Je suis impressionné. Malgré tout, ce ne sont que des paroles, jamais je n'aurai le courage d'agir. Ce n'est pas aussi facile.

« Regarde moi Mamoru. »

J'obéis. Après tout, il est vrai que je suis censé être là pour déclarer ma flamme à mon collègue et meilleur ami même si c'est malgré moi que je me retrouve dans cette situation. Mon ami infirmier approche sa main de mon visage, me caresse la joue, puis approche son visage du mien. J'ignore pourquoi mais je ne bouge pas, je ne le repousse pas, je demeure immobile, j'attends. Il m'embrasse légèrement avec ses lèvres et je ferme les yeux. J'apprécie le contact, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il s'arrête. J'appuie sur la tête de Machiya-san pour sentir davantage ses lèvres. C'est agréable... seulement, je m'en rends compte... quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux. Ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça. « Kenta-kun... », je murmure son nom inconsciemment. Les larmes menacent de couler, pourtant je ne veux pas pleurer, pas devant quelqu'un, je n'aime pas ça. Je repousse Machiya-san en haletant, l'air embarrassé. Je le regarde et ça me surprend de voir un sourire sur son visage.

« Tu as compris maintenant ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre en portant éternellement ce « fardeau ». Tu souffriras toujours de plus en plus et ça finira par te détruire. »

J'ai l'impression d'entendre un prof me faire la morale, après un instant de réflexion j'acquiesce comme un gosse qui a retenu sa leçon.

« Alors vas-y maintenant.

- Qu-quoi ? Tout de suite ?

- Nan, va juste le retrouver, tu as encore du temps devant toi, mais ne tarde pas.

- O-oui, tu as raison !

- Tu devrais même le crier sur tous les toits !

- Euh, t'en fais pas un peu trop là ? En plus, j'ai pas envie de déranger les autres personnes de l'onsen avec mes histoires.

- A part nous, j'ai juste vu quelques personnes âgées et un couple donc tu n'as pas de souci à te faire à ce niveau-là. »

Je me lève et il me tend la main, je la serre en montrant un vrai sourire cette fois.

« Bon courage Saito-chan !

- Merci, merci pour tes conseils, j'en avais besoin. »

Ahhhh... je me sens mieux, nettement mieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette discussion prenne une telle tournure. Néanmoins, elle me fut très utile. Je suis en meilleure forme que lors de mon arrivée ici, émotionnellement parlant surtout. Je dois montrer mes sentiments à Kenta-kun... d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais d'abord... je mets la main sur mon ventre et sent à quel point il est vide. J'ai faim. C'était amusant de se lever tôt pour aller se baigner sauf que j'ai fini par oublier de manger. Je vais aller corriger cette erreur. A mon avis, après un sacré coup de chaud de ce genre, j'ai besoin d'un peu de fraîcheur avec une boisson fraîche et un bon casse-croûte, un truc pas trop lourd à digérer.


End file.
